


Blowjobs (Day 5)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: For a first-timer, Eiji is amazing at giving head.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong (Implied), Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 99





	Blowjobs (Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> ...So no head?....*yeets phone to the ground* *breaks skateboard*

“L-Like this?” 

“Yes, Eiji, just like that.” Eiji gulped nervously before wrapping his mouth around the large shaft. Shorter shivered from the warmth of the Japanese boy’s mouth. It felt so good. 

“Fuck Eiji, you’re doing so good.” Eiji hummed around the shaft, sending vibrations up Shorter’s spine.  “Yeah, just like that.” Eiji got braver at his praises, so he took up more into his mouth. “Damn Eiji, for your first time, you’re pretty good.” 

Eiji could feel the curves of his mouth want to smile. He swallowed more until he reached the end. His gag reflex was starting to kick in. Shorter, meanwhile, was cursing under his breath. He was loving every minute of this. 

“Fuck, Eiji, I don’t know how much longer I can hold back.” Eiji popped off his dick. 

“Then do it,” he said. That shot Shorter out of his ecstasy. 

“You sure? I don’t wanna hurt you now.” 

“I’m sure.” Eiji swallowed him whole, and Shorter knew he couldn’t resist anymore. He started fucking Eiji’s mouth, holding onto his hair. Eiji moaned, sending Shorter over the moon with pleasure. He eventually released into the other’s mouth. Eiji tried to swallow as much as he could, and when he pulled off, Shorter saw some dripping out of the corner of his mouth. 

“Holy shit, Eiji, that was amazing. Wait till Ash experiences that.”


End file.
